The Unwanted Asylum
by amazinglion29
Summary: Shinigami of high ranking have begun to disappear and it's up to newly appointed Captain Kuchiki Rukia to find out what's going on. But her mission only gets harder when she finds herself without memory and in an unknown place full of insanity. Also, who's this boy nicknamed Sapphire, and why does he look so familiar?


**Kuchiki Tetsuya is owned by Spunky0ne, not me!**

The young woman stood up from her desk and stretched, sighing as she felt her stiff joints loosening. Her lavender eyes turned to the clock in her office, noticing that it was already near time to return home and retire for the night. But, unfortunately, she turned and looked back at the stack of papers still on her desk that were unfinished.

'Looks like I'll be working late again,' the girl thought dejectedly before exiting her office for some fresh air.

The soft breeze blew by as she left, causing her to sigh in content as her long hair swirled lightly around her. She sniffed at the air, the scent of cherry blossoms on the wind being carried from the squad six barracks. The sound of swords clashing in the training grounds filled her ears and she looked over as she passed by.

Sentaro parried a blow from their fourth seat the both of them panted as they used shunpo to detatch themselves from each other. They soon clashed again in a different area of the grounds, the fourth seat put on the defensive as Sentaro twisted his zanpakuto and slashed near the fourth seat's legs. The sword nearly made contact, but the fourth seat thought quickly on his feet and threw his zanpakuto down, twisting his hands and throwing Sentaro's zanpakuto up. The force behind the attack forced Sentaro to be unarmed, his zanpakuto flying from his hand and clattering to the ground. Sentaro was then frozen in place as the fourth seat's zanpakuto rested near his neck, the fourth seat claiming victory.

Sentaro smiled, congratulating the fourth seat for beating him and shaking the other man's hand. The fourth seat smiled happily, jumping in victory as Sentaro picked up his zanpakuto and sheathed it.

The third seat turned, catching the eye of his captain and smiling, waving towards her. The newly appointed captain smiled back, waving ner hand towards Sentaro before turning and continuing to walk out of the division barracks.

She walked through the streets of the Seireitei, nodding and greeting the shinigami on duty as she passed by each and every one of them. The sun in the sky had begun to set, casting an orange and red glow over the walls around her. When she reached her destination, she looked up at the division symbol on the gate in front of her and smiled. She greeted the soul reapers outside of the division's gate before entering.

She walked through the main building in the barracks, making her way towards the captain's office with a happy yet nervous smile on her face. When she reached the doors, she knocked on them and waited for permission to enter.

"You may enter, Rukia."

Rukia pushed open the doors, walking into the office and noticing her brother finishing the last of his paperwork. She watched Renji stand from his desk, stretching and sighing before turning to his long time friend. He smiled at her before mocking a bow her way.

"Welcome, Kuchiki taichou," Renji greeted with playful sarcasm.

"Renji," Rukia groaned, wanting to slap the lieutenant upside the head. "Please just call me by my name like you always have."

"I was just teasing," Renji laughed, walking over to her. "What did you come over here for, anyway? Here to hang out with your best friend?"

"I'm here on a break from my paperwork idiot," Rukia grumbled, lightly pushing Renji to the side, "and because the squad six barracks has a more peaceful environment than the thirteenth division."

"Based on what you have said," Byakuya spoke up, picking up his paperwork and standing, "you will be returning home to the manor late again tonight."

"Yeah," Rukia stated dejectedly and sighed. "I'm practically drowning in the paperwork I have to do. I feel as if I won't be back till after midnight tonight."

"Well if that's the case, then why don't you sleep in the captain's quarters at your division tonight?" Renji implied, crossing his arms. "No harm done and you'll be able to sleep longer than you would if you were to go all the way back to the Kuchiki manor."

"Renji, as appealing as that sounds, I really couldn't-"

"You may stay at your division tonight if it will make things easier on you, Rukia," Byakuya stepped in, walking towards the both of them with the paperwork in his hands.

"Nii-sama, are you sure?" Rukia asked, looking up at him wearily as he stopped in front of her and Renji.

"It is fine," Byakuya nodded. "I will have Makio bring you dinner to your division tonight as well as a change of clothes."

Rukia smiled gratefully up at her brother and nodded. "Thank you, nii-sama."

"But you should also be considering on who your lieutenant would be," Renji told Rukia as Byakuya left the office to turn in his completed paperwork. "Your work load will not only be cut in half, but you'll be able to spend more time with your brother back at the manor."

"I know that, Renji," Rukia explained, huffing and deciding to move to sit in her brother's chair behind his desk. "I just haven't found anyone with the qualifications of being a good lieutenant yet. Unless I'm in a desperate situation, like not having a lieutenant and working so hard it affects my health, I'm just going to wait until a possible candidate catches my eye."

Renji sighs, backing off as if knowing that his attempts to get Rukia to find a lieutenant were futile. He went back over to his own desk, sitting down and picking up his finished paperwork. He began to go through it, making sure he didn't miss anything.

Rukia, on the other hand, just sighed and crossed her arms in front of her, laying her head down on her brothers desk. She closed her eyes, allowing a serene look to cross her features as she enjoyed the peace that the sixth division seemed to set over her system.

She allowed her mind to calm and nearly go blank as she enjoyed the quietness around her. Rukia was tempted to just fall asleep at her brother's desk, which, odly, felt a lot more comfortable to lay her head on than her own, but she knew that she still had work. So instead, she just allowed herself to drift on the borderline of awareness and sleep, the break in paperwork relieving the tension in her body.

"Have I told you how much you resemble Hisana, Rukia?"

The voice of her brother caused Rukia to open her eyes and lift her head off the desk. She rubbed them with her hands before looking around the room. She noticed that Renji was no longer in the office and a forest green blanket had been placed over her shoulders. Her gaze then traveled to the window in her brother's office, noticing the full moon high up in the sky.

She heard her brother walking closer to the desk, causing her gaze to travel from the moon to him. She made a small and barely cognizant sound as she saw him walking towards her with the paperwork from her office. He set them down softly in front of her before giving her a small smile.

The action wasn't as shocking anymore now that her brother had started smiling and showing more brotherly affection for her since the end of the quincy war, but it did startle her just a bit with its sudden appearance. She thought he might have gotten mad at him for sleeping at his desk, but he not only smiled at her, but brought her paperwork to the sixth division.

Suddenly curious, she picked up a few pages of her paperwork and gasped in amazement as she scanned through it, noticing everything had been filled out except for the places where Rukia had to sign her own name. She looked back up at her brother, who held out a pen to her.

"You filled out my paperwork for me," Rukia stated in astonishment as she gently grabbed the pen from her brother and began signing her name on the documents. "Why did you do that?"

"I happened to pass by Abarai as he was leaving the division," Byakuya implied. "He told me that you were sleeping at my desk and didn't want to wake you before he was dismissed for the night. So I took the liberty in helping you by finishing what I could. I can tell that all this work is causing stress on your mind and body and that you needed more than just a small break."

"Thank you, nii-sama," Rukia replied sincerely as she finished signing the last of the papers. "I only meant to rest my eyes for a bit, I guess I let my mind fall too deep in the cognitive state."

"It is quite fine. You obviously needed the rest."

Rukia finished the paperwork and stood yawning while stretching before picking up the stack of paperwork and turning towards her brother.

"I'm just going to deliver these to the first division then. Is Kyouraku sotaichou still awake?"

"Surprisingly he is still up himself, so you will be able to hand the paperwork to him personally," Byakuya nodded as he watched his sister walk towards the door.

"Oh," Rukia paused, turning to look at her brother. "You had said something when waking me. What was it?"

Byakuya just gazed at her as another faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He could see the resemblance between her and Hisana clear as day. Her new style of hair definitely gave her the looks, and her personality has been shaped more peacefully now that they weren't in a time of war.

He didn't say that aloud to her, though. Instead he just shook his head and replied, "It was nothing of importance."

"Okay then," Rukia nodded in acceptance while sending a smile towards her brother. "I will see you at the manor then instead of staying in my quarters. Home is closer to the first division than the thirteenth is anyway."

Byakuya nodded her way. "I will see you then."

Her smile brightened before leaving the office, her haori flowing behind her with each step. Once she was out of the division, she used shunpo to reach the first division, careful to not let any papers fly from her grip as she continued on her way.

The full moon gave clarity to her surroundings, allowing her to travel quickly and avoid any drunk shinigami that always seemed to be lurking out in the middle of the night like this. Though, she has learned from experience that even in a drunken state, they dare not try to make a move on a captain or a lieutenant.

The wind blew at her once again, carrying it the nips of coldness that seemed to flow with it. It didn't bother her all that much, for she has learned to deal with the cold while training to perfect her bankai before becoming a captain, but it still sent tingles through her body and caused goosebumps to appear on her skin underneath her haori and shihakusho covering.

When she reached the first division, she greeted the warmth of the building with open arms and sighed in content as she walked through the hallways towards the captain's office.

Once there, she knocked on the door, entering once she heard the sotaichou calling for her to come in.

"Good evening, Kyouraku sotaichou," Rukia greeted, bowing to the best of her abilities towards the older man before walking up and setting her paperwork in his desk.

"Good evening to you too, Rukia-chan," Shunsui smiled as she took a step back. "You finished your work earlier than I expected you to."

"Nii-sama helped me out with it," Rukia stated honestly while rubbing the back of her neck. "I took a break and went to his office for a bit and while he was turning in his paperwork, I ended up falling asleep at his desk."

Shunsui chuckled and moved her paperwork to a pile beside his desk.

"Well, it's a good thing he helped you then," Shunsui stated, sliding his gaze towards her. "Your here earlier than I expected and that's a good thing because I have something I need you to do."

"Me?" Rukia questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, any captain is qualified for the job, but I think you are compatible enough to do most of this on your own, ne?" Shunsui joked before turning serious.

"That depends on what it is you need me to do," Rukia stated, sitting in a chair that was in front of Shunsui's desk. "I'm still new to my position."

"Well, here's the thing, Kuchiki taichou," Shunsui started, folding his hands in front of him on his desk while staring squarely at her. "Some information has been being brought to my attention for a while now and I feel that if I mention it to any other captains, besides your brother, that an uproar will overturn all of the Seireitei."

Rukia leaned forward in her seat, a worried and cautious look covering her features. "What's going on?"

"Not too long ago I've been getting reports on our fellow shinigami suddenly disappearing. At first it was only a few fourth seats, but then, third seats were going missing, and now, I've got a report from your brother saying that your cousin, Kuchiki Tetsuya and his stallion, Arashi, have gone missing as well."

Rukia gasped, her hands flying over her mouth and her eyes widening considerably. "Tetsuya is?"

Shunsui nodded, dipping his hat with his fingers. "Unfortunately, he's been missing for the longest out of everyone based on when your brother told me he disappeared. Your brother wasn't worried at first, but after not sensing Tetsuya's reiatsu for a lengthened period of time, he has become worried about his cousin's whereabouts."

"But how could I have not noticed?" Rukia asked to herself, her eyebrows furrowing. "Tetsuya is always close to nii-sama, protecting him like he should. And Arashi is always nearby as well. I should have been able to sense if they went missing."

"Now don't push yourself over on this," Shunsui reprimanded. "It's not your fault."

Rukia took a steadying breath before staring directly into Shunsui's eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

Shunsui smiled at her, nodding his head before continuing. "What I'm asking you to do is find out where these high ranking shinigami have been taken. After that, I ask that you contact your brother for backup to infiltrate wherever they are and take down the enemy. I will inform your brother tomorrow on the matter. I would have Soi Fon do it, but this has become a personal matter to the Kuchiki clan from the begining. There isn't much to go off of in terms of where they went missing or how, but I can give you what information I know from those who've reported the incidents to me if you accept."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rukia nodded her head. "I will take it and I will find out what happened to everyone, I promise."

Shunsui dipped his hat again, another smile hitting his features, only this time it held a sense of weariness. He pulled a roll of papers from inside his shihakusho and cautiously handed them to Rukia. She gingerly took them from him, placing them inside of a pocket in her haori.

She stood up from her chair, looking back at him and asking one more question. "When would you like me to start?"

"As soon as you can," Shunsui replied, standing up himself. "And don't worry about your paperwork, it's being divided up through the divisions until you finish your mission."

Rukia practically jumped in excitement at the sound of no paperwork until the mission was over. Instead, she made herself content by sighing in relief, quickly followed by a yawn. "I will start on it tomorrow then," she replied, bowing his way before using shunpo to exit the first division and make her way towards the manor.

She slowed down once she got there, passing through the gates after greeted the house guards with a nod. Her tensed body immediately relaxed once she found herself in the confines of her home, the familiar surroundings giving her a peace of mind. She looked up at the moon, noticing that it was at its peak before entering the building.

Her feet carried her down the winding hallways towards where she sensed her brother to be. Unsurprisingly, she found herself at the back of the manor. She slid open the shoji doors that led to the garden, stepping out into the colorful area and following the stone path. Her eyes landed on her brother's form and she saw him staring quietly up at the moon from where he stood on the bridge above the koi. He wore a simple, white sleeping yukata and his hair ornaments discarded. When she reached him, he looked away from the moon and took in her appearance. He hadn't said anything, but she knew there were questions running through his mind as she joined him, staring up at the brightly lit moon.

"How could I not have noticed?" Rukia asked softly, breaking the silence between them as a sad glint rose in her eyes. "Tetsuya and Arashi have been missing for weeks and it never even crossed my mind as to where he might be."

"You've noticed it as well?" Byakuya asked beside her, his eyes never leaving the tranquil moon.

"It wasn't until Kyouraku sotaichou brought it up with me when when I turned in my paperwork," Rukia admitted, sighing in despair. "I just don't understand how I didn't feel their reiatsu disappear."

"You have been constantly working since your promotion to taichou. It was expected that you wouldn't have noticed right away," Byakuya explained, causing Rukia to sigh and shake her head.

"I still should have noticed," she stated again, looking up at her brother. "Also, I was told that Tetsuya and Arashi went missing because sotaichou gave me a mission."

"Your first mission as a taichou," Byakuya stated, smiling slightly at her and nodding his head. "What do you have to do?"

"Find out where Tetsuya, Arashi, and the missing seated officers have been taken to and free them all the while taking down the enemy," Rukia explained briefly.

"All alone?" He asked her, a glint of worry flashing across his face as he looked at her. Rukia shook her head.

"No. When I find the place they've been taken, Kyouraku sotaichou said to contact you for backup during the infiltration. The only thing he asked me to do alone was to find the place they're being held captive."

Byakuya gained a look of relief before setting a hand on Rukia's back and gently pushing her back to the manor with him. "Let's head back inside. You will need rest for the mission, which does start tomorrow, correct?"

Rukia nodded again, yawning and allowing her brother to lead her to her quarters. Once she was inside, she said good night to Byakuya before changing into a sleeping yukata. She layed down in the comforts of her bed before closing her eyes and losing all awareness of her surroundings.

Because of her drowsiness, she hadn't noticed the pair of green eyes that watched her before disappearing from the Kuchiki grounds.


End file.
